Lives of Pikmin
by Ender of Dragon
Summary: I finished chapter four. This is my first fanfic. It will go through the lives of six seperate Pikmin, starting with a Red. It is going to span the length of both games.
1. Intro

**Intro**

This is going to be my first fanfiction. I am going to write about six different Pikmin. It will span from the time of the first Pikmin's birth to sometime in the life of the last Pikmin. Before I start I would like your opinions. Which color of Pikmin should I start off with. I am to write about a Pikmin that people want to read, not a color that has been done several time. Also, if the decided Pikmin is not one of the original colors, then I will not start with them.

The story is going to start on Day 1 of Pikmin and will end towards the end or the very end of Pikmin 2, whichever I decide. Each Pikmin's story is somehow linked to the Pikmin's story before and after.

Thank you for the help, and I am welcome for ideas.


	2. Red: Chapter I

**Red: Chapter I**

I felt my seed being generated from inside my onion, and it only took a split second. Suddenly, I soared into the air and sunk into the ground. I felt the soil nurture my body, and I was beginning to grow legs and arms. Shortly after, my eyes appeared, though it was too dark in the ground to see, and a nose. Three claws grew on my arms and legs. My stem shot upwards from the ground. I was ready to be picked!

I waited shortly, until I felt a tug, and flew upwards. I was a Red. I knew instinctively that I could withstand extreme heat and was better at fighting than other pikmin colors. Speaking of which, I noticed that there were no other colors, only us Reds, and there were only four others Reds besides myself. We must be a new colony.

I looked around, observing the surroundings. It was a very green area, with much grass and shrubbery. Some flowers were scattered here and there. There were stumps where large trees used to be. No enemies were in sight. It was a pleasant area.

I searched for our Leader. He was in a strange space suit with a clear globe around his head. Even though this perplexed me, I saw a long antennae on him that was red, so he must be one of us. He blew his whistle, and I and another pikmin ran towards him. He took the five of us to a large, red pellet. He commanded us to grab it. I did so, and we made our way back to the onion. When we placed it beneath the beam coming from my onion, it was sucked up and more seeds came out. As the Leader plucked them up, I took the chance to greet my fellows.

"Hi, how long have you guys been here?"

"We all just got here today, and I was the first," said one of the pikmin. He seemed a little stronger than the rest of us, and I was jealous of it.

There were now ten of us. The Leader took us to a small box. We swarmed the box and pushed it. Finally, I was getting to do some real work. We easily pushed it out of the way. I looked to my right and saw something really strange. It was an item. It was round and had many cylindrical objects moving up and down repeatedly. The Leader saw it too, and I noticed that his eyes lit up when he saw it. He signaled for us to go get it. We obey without hesitating. But, try as we might, the ten of us could not do it.

He pulled us back. He was taking us back towards the onion. Then, he grabbed the pikmin nearest to him (it was the strong looking one), and threw him at a large flower. The pikmin hit the flower with his leaf until it collapsed, releasing a small pellet. He grabbed the next closest pikmin, me. He threw me in the air. I never knew that this would be so enjoyable. I landed next to the pellet. I was able to lift it by myself. I took it back to the onion as the Leader took the rest of the Pikmin to another flower. When I reached my destination, the onion once again absorbed the pellet, and two new pikmin were made.

The Leader took us back toward the strange item I saw earlier, but this time he commanded us to carry three small pellets and one large pellet back to our onion. When we were all done with that, there were 25 of us. I figured that 25 pikmin would be strong enough to carry anything, and I was right. We carried the item from earlier with ease. I don't know why, but some reason we knew we should not take this to the onion. Instead, we took it to a large, metallic-looking onion that looked like it was stuck in the ground. We set the item down in front of this strange onion, and it sucked the item up, just like my onion sucked up the pellets.

The onion flipped in the air and landed what must have been right-side-up. The piece I helped carry earlier was now placed at the bottom of the Metallic Onion. Just now did I notice how dark it was, and even though I was a Red, I was afraid. I knew that other creatures fought more aggressively in the dark. Luckily for me, the Leader seemed to know this as well. He dismissed us to go back inside our onion. We crawled up the stalks leading up to the onion and went inside. It was nice and warm.

I heard a loud nose. The Metallic Onion was lifting off the ground. My onion folded its stalks and followed the other. We rose high into the air, until I could no longer distinguish any details on the ground. I was afraid of the hight, but it was also peaceful being up here.

I found a nice spot inside the onion to lay down in. I thought about all that I did that day. It actually wasn't that exciting. There were no battles. I knew that fighting bigger enemies should be avoided if possible, but I wanted to fight. It was in my blood. I am sure that we will have to fight eventually. Anyway, if there is fighting tomorrow, I best get to sleep now. My first day was over.

_I know the first chapter is not that exciting, but it was the first day. Please review._

_Parts found: the Engine_


	3. Red: Chapter II

_Sorry for the long wait. I have been very busy with school (and I beat Pikmin for the second time). To answer your question Icepik, the Red heard a loud noise that he could tell was not coming from his onion. Second, he could tell that he was not yet lifting off of the ground. _

**Red: Chapter II**

I woke up as the onion began to descend. I had slept well that night, and I was ready to fight. I waited patiently, and rather anxiously, for the Leader to call us down. After what seemed a long time, he did. As I ran out the onion and down the stalk, I noticed that we had entered a new area.

This place was similar to where we had been previously but not as bright. There seemed to be more plant-life, and there was a huge stone blocking one of our paths. The other path was blocked by a fragile wall of roots. The Leader had most of us work on the wall, while the rest of us gather more pellets.

I beat the roots with my stem, alongside my other Reds. This is what life was supposed to be like. Work, and see the benefits of it. Find new things, explore unknown regions, and fight. Soon, the wall we had been thrashing had fallen, and I saw a huge area to explore, that had enemies to fight.

The Leader came over with the new pikmin, and he called us over to him. He led us down the hill towards my first enemy. This creature was quite a bit larger than me, but I could tell that he would be smaller than most enemies. He had short, stubby legs, and a large body. The body was red and had small white spots on it. This creature did not notice us as we crept up on it from behind. It was too busy sniffing the ground.

When we were just inches from it, it did notice us. It turned around, but our brave leader had already taken the initiative. He commanded us to swarm the creature, and all of us did. I beat my leaf against its body. I saw others attack its legs, and more were scratching at its eyes. The small, red creature tried to defend itself, but it was dead before the battle had begun. There were no casualties, and three pikmin were designated to take the carcass back.

To the right of us were two more of what we has just killed. Once again the Leader had us swarm the creatures, and they both died without any pikmin dying. I marveled at the strength we had in numbers. It was incredible.

Then I saw something familiar, but very different. It was another metallic part, like what we had collected yesterday. This piece had a gray, circular base, and also two large, brown cylinders on top of it. Then, I heard a loud, snoring noise. I saw a beast, similar to the small ones, but this one was several times bigger. For now, however, it was asleep.

The Leader whistled for us to carry the piece back the ship. Along the way I decided to strike up a conversation with one of the many pikmin around me.

"This is so exciting. I love doing all of this. The fighting, the clearing of paths, the collecting of bizarre parts and pellets, and seeing our population rise," I stated to the pikmin to my left. He seemed uneasy.

"Fighting! How can you enjoy fighting? We need to learn to live at peace with these creatures. We populate ourselves while they populate themselves. There is too much danger involved."

"Don't be so foolish," the pikmin to my right piped up. "We can never live in peace with them. If we don't kill them, they will destroy us. They are our natural predators. They won't hesitate to kill. They do it only for the taste of blood."

By now, we had already taken the part to the Metallic Onion and were sitting idly, waiting for to come. I saw that there were some pikmin that needed to be pulled up from the ground. I wondered when would come back. He seemed to be taking a long time.

When he finally did come back, he had a surprised, but pleased, expression on his face. "I found more of them, but I cannot reach them. There is another wall in the way. I wonder if there are any more. I will have to write all of this down when I get the chance." He was mumbling to himself. It was the first time I had heard him speak, but I had no clue as to what he was saying.

He called us to him and took us a few steps to some tall grass. A few pikmin started pulling up the grass, without any commands. Globs of yellow nectar popped out with the grass. I felt a huge desire to absorb it into my body. I scrambled towards the glob closest to me until I could touch it. When I did, energy was released throughout my body. I felt stronger, faster, better, and more capable. I looked up at my stem. I flower was now resting on top of it where the leaf had been.

The Leader took us back down the hill. This time he took us to the left, to a dead end. Actually, I was mistaken. He threw all of the pikmin following him onto the ledge above us. I saw another of those monstrous creatures in front of us. Shortly, slided by the creature and called us to him. He commanded us around the sleeping animal until we were behind it. My heart was pounding with the thought of battling such a thing. Then, grabbed the first pikmin and took aim. He launched the pikmin onto the back of the beast. As fast as he could, continuously threw as many pikmin as possible. I myself was grabbed and thrown. I landed on the face of the creature. It was awake and its eyes were wide. I sat there wondering what was going to happened. What was I doing? I needed to fight before I died. I beat the face with my flower as hard as I could. The creature shook its body, sending pikmin everywhere, but I dug my claw onto its face. The creature let out a roar. The sound of it was so frightening that I loosened my grip and was thrown off. I landed in front of the monster, my flower still intact. I knew if I stood here I would be eaten. I ran towards the feet. If I would not of had my flower, I would have been eaten, like some of the unfortunate pikmin behind me. I recognized one as the pikmin who said that there should be peace. I felt pity for him and thought that life was too short, but I could not ponder that now. I had to fight. I attacked the legs, along with so many other pikmin, slowing the beast down. It tried to bite as some more pikmin, but these were too fast for it. He fell to the ground. Every battling pikmin swarmed the beast. It roared once more before it was finished.

The Leader had some of us carry the creature, and others carried the spring that it seemed to be guarding. I could tell that we were tired from the fight. It was our first battle that required effort, and our first battle with deaths, though I know not how many died.

Our Leader took us out to were we had found our first part that day. There was another of the big creatures here. This one fell easily by 's constant throwing of pikmin onto its back There was another root wall that he seemed particularly anxious about us tearing it down. We worked quickly for him, and when it was down, I could see why he was so anxious. There was another onion, a yellow one.

I did not know what other pikmin families looked like, besides that they were a different color. After the Leader touched the onion, it rose out of the ground and spurted out a seed. The onion itself was the same as ours, only yellow. He pulled out the first Yellow, and took it over to some yellow pellets. It had no nose like us, but instead had large ears on its head. I was very curious as to what their abilities were.

Most of us Reds were dismissed, but a few were taken to help get the yellows started. As I was helping three yellow take back a large pellet, I took the chance to talk to one.

"Hi. I'm a Red. We are strong attackers and resistant to fire," I explained. "What can you guys do?"

"We know what Reds can do, even if we are young. I'm surprised that you are so unlearned," one of the yellows said.

Another one was a bit more friendly. "Excuse him, he's a bit arrogant, because he thinks that Yellows are smarter that everyone else, which is in fact true. Yellows can be thrown higher than anyone else, can carry bomb rocks, and are also able to withstand electricity, an instant killer of other pikmin families."

"Thank you for your help." I was glad not all Yellows were as bad as the first one I had talked to.

By now, it had gotten dark without my noticing. So much had happened to me today. The Leader put the Yellows up and called the idle Reds. When he got back to camp, he also had us go up. The day was over, and I was ready to rest.

However, I had one thought in mind. I wanted to be able to understand my Leader. I trusted him with my life completely after what had happened today. I desired to know what he thought. I thought that with the help of the Yellow I had met, we could figure out this mysterious language. I knew that understanding him would have to be enough though. Pikmin vocal cords could not make the sounds that he was making.

The onion took off, this time followed by the yellow one. I found my spot that I had slept at yesterday. One thing that intrigued me was that even though there were more pikmin tonight, there was the same amount of space. The onion stopped moving, and I went to sleep.

_I hope that was a better chapter than my last one. I am going to have the pikmin learn his language so that it won't be so confusing as to what this beast is or what that beast is. Sorry for the wait, and please review. (Also, tell me about grammar errors, as I was too lazy to read through it more than once. It is 11:30 after all.)_

_Parts found: Eternal Fuel Dynamo, Shock Absorber_


	4. Red: Chapter III

_Sorry that it took this long. I meant to put it up last weak, but I got distracted with others things. Hope you enjoy!_

**Red: Chapter III**

When I was called from my onion, I left immediately, ready for a new day. The Yellows where already outside waiting, and new seeds where ready to be picked. The Leader gathered all of us together, and we followed him down the hill.

He took us over to a large, old can. I looked inside. There were small rocks that appeared heavy. The rocks were dark in color, but glowing lines covered them. The Leader dismissed us Reds and guided the Yellows inside the can. The Yellows picked up all the rocks they could, and I spotted the friendly Yellow from yesterday. I wanted to talk to him to see what he thought about learning our Leader's language so we could understand him. I was sure that the Yellow would understand.

We continued to where the Yellow's onion used to sit. I now noticed the other can filled with these rocks. More Yellows grabbed these rocks, and also more rocks that were in front of a huge stone slab. We were then dismissed, but the Yellows holding rocks were selected.

The Leader threw one of the pikmin at the stone slab. The Yellow went high into the air, higher than me or any other Red could go, and landed next to the stone. He tapped the rock and ran back to the group. The rock began to glow and hiss. Then, it exploded, releasing all the pent up energy. The force of the blast was so powerful, the slab fell down a notch. I now realized that these were the bomb rocks that the Yellow had mentioned to me yesterday. It took two more Yellows, one of them being my friend, with these bomb rocks to destroy large boulder.

While the Leader took the rest of the bomb rock carriers back towards the base, I took the chance to go see the Yellow I had previously met. "Hey, it's me again."

"I know. I could recognize you. Your nose is a tad thicker than the rest, and your legs a little longer," he said in a knowingly voice.

"There is something I want us to try. I know I cannot do it by myself, but with a smarter pikmin like you it would not be too difficult. I think that we need to learn the language of our Leader. If we can understand him, then we will know what we are supposed to do. Our knowledge of this planet and his ways will also grow. So, what do you think?"

"It would be a difficult task. However, Yellows are naturally intelligent and curious. All of us already decided that we would try to figure him out. It won't take all of us that long, and with every new seed, a new brain is added to the group."

"Wow! I guess I won't have to do as much work as I thought. Please inform me of any discoveries you make that will help us on our mission." With that, I walked back towards the other Reds.

This was the first time that I was able to sit around, doing nothing. At first, it was boring, but then I sat down and enjoyed myself. This place was marvelous. I could smell nectar in the air. It was sweet and refreshing, but I already had a flower, so I was good for now. Suddenly, everyone looked up tensely. There was a creature flying above us. It was rather small, and it was carrying an egg. We all looked at it anxiously, waiting for it to strike. It never did. I just flew over us without paying any attention to the pikmin beneath it. I guess that not all creatures were hostile towards us. I wanted to figure out which creatures were like these, so I would know not to attack them without cause.

I saw the Leader coming back with the Yellows he took. Less of them carried bomb rocks, and less of them were following. I looked at the Leader. He had a sad expressing on his face. "What was I doing? I have to be more careful or more lives will be lost for nothing." Even though I listened to what he said as intently as possible, nothing happened. I did not gain anything from listening.

Now with the Leader, we went through the area that was opened through the destruction of the stone. There was one of those large red creatures and two smaller ones around it. We followed the Leader past the big one and attacked the smaller ones. Even though they were beaten almost instantly, one of them managed to cry out. To my dismay, the cry woke the bigger mother-like creature. None of us were prepared to attack the beast head on, and neither was the Leader. We started to retreat, continuing down the unexplored path.

We did not make it far before there were rumblings beneath our feet. Small white and purple creatures dug out of the ground before our eyes! We panicked. The purple ones were killing pikmin left and right, while the whites distracted those trying to fight. I heard the Leader's whistle and regained my composure. I leaped towards a purple eating a Yellow. As I landed on its back, I immediately began to attack it with my flower. My blood was pumping. I would not retreat now. I killed the creature, saving the dying Yellow, and ran back to the Leader as he tried to regain order. A shadow appeared over me. I looked up and saw a horrendous sight; the monstrous beast was towering over me! The Leader commanded us this time back towards the entrance of this battlefield, and I quickly followed, the beast snapping at my heels.

We were back to where the Yellow onion had been found. I searched the Leader's face to see what his reaction would be. He was gasping for breath, hands on his knees. "What was that... It completely... took us by surprise." He stood up straight. "Everyday, this planet amazes me. The vastness of creatures. I shall call these new creatures Sheargrubs. The purples seem to be males, while the whites must be females. Hmmm... Spotty Bulborbs, Dwarf Bulborbs, Male and Female Sheargrubs... this planet thrives with life. I am getting excited just thinking about exploring new areas filled with new and unique animals. But, the day is running short. I must continue, and I think I have an idea." When he finished talking, I again noticed that I learned nothing new. I was beginning to doubt pikmin intelligence. However, he seemed to have a plan to defeat the monster in our path as he dismissed the pikmin and grabbed the remaining bomb rock holding Yellows. I was curious to see what he was going to do with them. Was there another stone needing breaking?

To my surprise, he took them towards the now sleeping creature. Did he really expect that few of Yellows to take it down? He grabbed the nearest Yellow and tossed it at the creature. Actually, he tossed it short of the creature. The Yellow threw its rock at it. The bomb rock exploded on impact, waking the creature in a rage. There was a large, bleeding wound on its back. Blood dripped on the ground as it ran towards a new Yellow that had been throw. It opened its mouth to eat it, but the Yellow was quicker and killed it with a well-aimed throw into the mouth.

I was torn by these bomb rocks. A part of me wanted to take advantage of their power. The other part of me thought that it did not give these creatures a chance. It took the adventure out of fighting.

My thoughts were interrupted as I was thrown on top of a ledge. It was a new part! This part looked kinda of like a round wheel on a red colored box. As the other pikmin and I carried the part back towards the Metallic Onion, I heard fighting up ahead. We carried it off the ledge, past a dark stone slab, and through some dense shrubbery. After the shrubbery, I saw where the pikmin following the Leader had been battling one of the large creatures and one of the small. I continued carrying, now accompanied by carcasses of my enemies. We passed into our base through a new entrance. The Leader must have been dealing with this wall while I was waiting awhile back. We set the part down in front of the Metallic Onion. After the Leader had plucked the new seeds, we went through the new entrance of the base to where the battle had been. The Reds were commanded to attack a dark wall of roots, so, of course, we did that without hesitation.

The Yellows were guided to the black wall, and while I beat the mass of roots, I heard the frequent sound of exploding bomb rocks. After a time, the Yellows seemed to be done, as they were commanded to join us Reds in destroying these roots. Eventually, the root wall we demolished, and the Leader called us back to him. We went through the entrance and down the path. Up ahead was another part, but two small, red creatures and one large creature was in the way. We eliminated the small ones without effort. The large one was swarmed at its legs with other pikmin being tossed on its back. It was also eliminated with few deaths.

I now had a closer look at this new part. It was a diagonal cylinder, with a red tip, resting on top of a blue base. Something about seemed extraordinarily powerful. Most of us started taking it back to the base; however, some Yellows grabbed a few more bomb rocks from a nearby can. As they went off with the Leader, more pikmin that were standing around decided to help us. My Yellow friend positioned himself next to me.

"I have good news," he said excitedly. "We do not yet know his sentences and all, but we learned what he calls some of the creatures. The large, red creatures are called Spotty Bulborbs, and the smaller ones are called Dwarf Bulborbs. That is pretty much all we have figured out so far, but a few of us Yellows are going to discuss the language tonight in our onion."

This was good news. Spotty and Dwarf Bulborbs. I was looking forward to the next bit of information.

On the way back to the base, I saw the few Yellows with the bomb rocks go off towards the black stone again. I guess they had not been able to finish it earlier. That was one sturdy stone.

After we were done carrying the part, I noticed it was almost time to go back into the onion. The Leader had different plans. He took us to the black wall, and there was another part in here. This one was round and red at the bottom. It spiraled up in a metallic colored white. We started to carry it back as well. Time was running short, and I could see nocturnal creatures starting to wake up. Halfway back to the Metallic Onion, the Leader pulled us off it and ran back to base. This part would have to wait for another time. Frantic whistling from the Leader quickened our pace as we raced up the stalks and into the onion.

What a busy day! We had located three part and had brought back two of them. Not only that, we were already making progress with the Leader's mysterious language. I laid down to go to sleep and dreamed of battles with Spotty Bulborbs.

This time _I did manage to read it through to fix grammar mistakes, but still inform me of any and also mistakes from the game (like names of creatures, locations of parts, etc.). Please review._

_Part found: Whimsical Radar, Nova Blaster, Extraordinary Bolt (found, but not recovered)_


End file.
